I Have Changed
by KeydaV
Summary: A zutara fanfic obviously with lots of fluff!


I Have Changed

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own avatar

Cuz if I did, there'd be a whole lot more zutara!

Chapter 1

Katara sighed as she brushed her hair, getting ready for bed. She thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. Zuko showing up at the Western Air Temple, Zuko joining the gang, and Zuko and Aang finding the lost civilization of the Sunwarriors. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko!!! That's all everything seemed to be about nowadays. She slammed her brush down on the desk she had been sitting in front of, in frustration. As she went over to her bed and slipped between the covers, she tried desperately to get _him_ out of her head, although as she closed her blue eyes, she couldn't stop the vision of a pair of gold ones from appearing in her head. Nor could she stop him from appearing in her dreams.

Later that night, Zuko was walking to his room, blanket in hand. He had just finished drying it by the fire, from when it fell in the fountain. As he walked down the hall, he noticed a door was open. He looked inside to see Katara sleeping soundly on her bed. He stood in the doorway, a smile playing on his lips, watching her sleep. He then noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably. He walked over to the side of her bed and laid the blanket over her trembling figure. As he waited for a couple of minutes, she slowly stopped shaking. He walked out of the room, and with a last glance to her at the door, walked the rest of the way to his room. He knew she would not completely forgive him, just for that good deed, but he hoped that it might help.

The next morning, Katara woke up later than everyone else. When she woke she kept her eyes closed, willing herself to go back to sleep. After laying there for a couple more minutes she noticed that something was different. At first she couldn't tell what it was. Then she suddenly realized,_ The blanket it heavier!_ She slowly sat up and pulled Zuko's blanket off of the top of hers. She dropped it to the floor and went to get ready for the day. As she walked to the eating hall, she carried the blanket, now neatly folded, with her.

As she walked in the eating hall, she noticed that everyone was already at the table. She looked around at everyone, wondering who could have put that blanket on top of her last night. "Come over here, Katara! I saved you a seat!" She heard Aang call her and pat the seat between him and Zuko. She didn't want to sit next to Zuko, but she also didn't want to hurt Aang's feelings, so she took the seat. As she did so, she sat the blanket in her lap. "Katara, why do you have a blanket with you?" Aang asked. "Well, Aang, last night when I was sleeping some one came in and placed this over me. I remember being cold last night, but not who did this," Katara said cheerily. "Oh, well, I hope you find out who did it." "You mean it wan't you?" "Nope." Katara had been certain it would be Aang, so who was it? She knew one person she could count on for it NOT to be, even with him giving her that weird look. "Sokka, did you put a blanket on me last night?" Katara asked her brother. He looked up from stuffing his face, with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. "What?" "Did you put a blanket on me last night?" "No, maybe it was Haru," he replied. "No, it wasn't me," Haru said. Katara sighed, _I wonder who it was._ "Katara?" "Huh?" "Uh….th-that's my blanket." She turned to see whose voice was talking. "Zuko?!" She stared at him in complete bewilderment. "It was you?!" she exclaimed. "Yes," he replied. Suddenly her look of bewilderment changed to a look of anger, because of what he did and because he was smiling about it. "Who do you think you are?!" she practically yelled. "What?" This obviously wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for. "I was just trying to help!" "I don't need the help of a snobby, full-of-himself brat!" She practically screamed it in his face. "Take your stupid blanket back!" she threw the blanket in his face, then stormed out of the room.

Zuko watched as Katara stomped out of the room. He looked around to see 5 astonished faces staring at him, with 1 snickering face in their midst. "Show's over, you can stop staring now!" The faces turned back to their breakfasts. Zuko sighed and, while grabbing Katara's plate of food, stood up and made way for the door. "Where are you going?" Aang asked. "I'm going to take Katara her food," Zuko said without stopping.

When he reached her door, he wasn't sure whether to go on in or knock first. He decided it would probably be better if he knocked. He raised his hand to the door and knocked lightly. "Who is it?!" he heard her call. "Room service." She opened the door to see Zuko standing there holding her plate of food in his hands. "What?" "I said room service. You forgot to eat, so I brought you you're food." "Oh, uh….thanks, I guess." "No problem…" He started to turn to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand holding his wrist. "Wait…" He turned back to face the waterbender. "Yes?" "Um…..I was wondering…..if maybe you would like to eat in here….with me. Maybe, just maybe, we could talk this out…." "I would like that. I'll be right back." And with that he turned to get his breakfast. Only after he had turned and walked a little ways, did he let the large grin he had been holding back, appear on his face.


End file.
